Chess
by S.L.Toth
Summary: A mission and a night in a hotel in rooms between Sasuke and Naurto, in Sakura's perspective, strange things happen.


**A/N - Just had some fun, yes I realise it 's a bit weird and people might not like it but I enjoyed writing it and such just look at it and reveiw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything execpt for maybe my shoe but my mom bought that and I guess she would own that ...**

The mission was simple, all they had to do was help the woman get safely back home, at least they thought it would be easy but team 7 was not told that she was going to stop at every store that came past her. But she did, and this was the 10th (yes Sakura had been counting) store that they had stopped in, and everytime that a store was entered the boys got bored very fast and Naruto tried to ammuse himself in different ways like bothering Sasuke. This store was going to be worse, it was a womans clothing store and she wanted to try on everything, so Sakura watched Naruto hit Sasuke with something and run off in the opposite direction, Sasuke returned almost instantly but Naruto was no where to be found.

Sakura got up from her chair and walked in the direction that Sasuke had come back from, and found a very dazed Naruto laying on the floor, clothing racks on top of him and he looked white as a sheet, but his face was covered. Slowly she removed the objects off of him to find that there was a bra planted on his face, and he was as shocked as he could ever be, she removed it and finally he breathed in normally and began to stand up. The look on his face proved that Sauke had obviously not meant to have the clothing and the bra land on him but to Naruto's sheer stupidity it had happened (no Naruto is not stupid but common Sakura's point of veiw!).Finally a very jumpy and embarrased Naruto, A very satisfied Sasuke, an irrated Sakura and an oblivious Kakshi exited the store with the woman and went to the nearest hotel.

It was another normal mission for team 7, they had finished half and had checked into the nearest hotel for the night. As usual, Sasuke and Naruto would not be in the room next to each other and Sakura had to sleep in the room between them which she enjoyed very much on account that she got to be closer to Sasuke, not in the same room but close none the less.

They had all settled in and not surprisingly enough they had lost track of Kakashi and his books were missing, so instead each of them went into their seperate rooms to spend some alone time. Sakura was just pulling out a good book out of her bag when she heard one of the doors beside her open. At first she didn't take any real notice, the other shinobi was just going out but then the other door opened and closed quickly. The book went down and she sat trying to listen for something that might happen but it when it was entirely quiet, she went back to the book. For a long time silence was really enjoyable, Sakura was able to finish her book without any interuptions from Kakashi or Naruto and was going to go have a bath, (which was somewhat of a luxery) but suddenly someone was yelling from a room over, and there was a large crash and a girlish scream and it couldn't be ignored, she got up and walked to Sasuke's room.

First she knocked " Sasuke is everything all right in there? May I come in?"

"Whatever" he said in his usual non caring voice.

Sakura opened the door to find Sasuke alone in his room, clean and quiet, there was hardly anything in there exept for a single chess board that looked like it had been attacked. Confusion spread over her and she almost wanted to ask what had happened to it but she didn't want to offend her dear crush Sasuke so instead she left and went down to the bath house.

Finally the calm soothing bath was finsihed and she went back to her room, her hand went on the door handle but as she was turning it to go in she heard sounds close to the one that was before, again coming from Sasuke's room and this time there was some ruffling and a loud SHHHHHH.

Slowly she moved towards the door trying to hear people inside but again no noise, it was as if they had all cleared out, she just wanted to know who was in there with her dear Sasuke, and why wasn't she. Only one way that she could solve this mystery, she would have to watch the door and listen very carefully all night to figure who was in there. So instantly she sat down in front of the door and waited.

Now she defenatly heard voices, she was not imagining that one, this time she wasn't going to knock it gave whoever was in there too much time to get away, so instead she took a step back and kicked in the door.

"SASUKE! What are you doing? Whose in ... here" The room was empty again exept for a very confused and angry Sasuke sitting on his bed.

"Oh no, Sasuke I'm sorry I just heard something and I got suspisious." But as she finished her sentence someone sneezed. Sakura looked at Sasuke but he just looked nervous .. he hadn't sneezed. But there was no one else in the room, just then she noticed the closet, running at top speed she got to the door and whipped it open to find a very sheepish Naruto sitting on the floor.

"Uh Hello Sakura".

And that my friend is sadly (not really) how Sakura died, it was no one's fault she just couldn't understand, we are very sad she is gone, but now they don't have to hide when they play chess!

**hope you liked it, if you didn't that's all right too. just reveiw haha it all rhymed!**


End file.
